<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Small Moments by playbychoices</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064361">Small Moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/playbychoices/pseuds/playbychoices'>playbychoices</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Desire &amp; Decorum (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/playbychoices/pseuds/playbychoices</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble collection of Ernest Sinclaire/MC. </p><p>My MC is Persephone Mills, half-Chinese. Typically I write within canon or my "Ethereal &amp; Ineffable" series, but will clarify in chapter notes if there is a divergence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ernest Sinclaire/Main Character (Desire &amp; Decorum)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Small Moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Still too busy getting my nose grinded into the grindstone for school to get that Voldemort look, but I miss writing my babes. I hope you enjoyed this. I timed myself to 10 min so I'd actually finish, and I think it’s p okay ♡♡♡</p><p>This chapter takes place post-canon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>“You look happy.” Persephone sighed, her forehead pressed against the side of his neck.</p><p>“Mmm.” Ernest played with her fingers. Her palms rested on top of his were primarily still but manipulable, she being too tired to do anything but tolerate (love) his persistent touches. “Is that so?” He whispered back.</p><p>Ernest’s eyes stayed trained on their intertwined hands. His longer ones with the callousses alongside the knuckles and joints from helping with labour, faint freckles splattered upon his skin like splattered ink on a white sheet. He distantly missed playing the pianoforte beside his mother. She always said his hands were that of a professional musician. Meanwhile, Persephone’s fingers were shorter. They were softer than cotton with the exception of a single callous on the left side of her right hand’s middle finger: exactly where her pen would rest when she’d write. He rubbed it with his thumb, knowingly irrational but still finding the imperfection hopelessly endearing.</p><p>The estate was quiet. The guests had long left. It was dark, far beyond sunset, and eventually their hands will have to let go. However, Ernest is confident he’ll feel the warm pulse of her palm in his hand for hours. Persephone sat in Ernest’s lap, exhausted and assumed to already be half-asleep. Occasionally she’d say something, just enough to prove she was “awake” (how relative a term), but the way her voice rose and popped up so lazily to the breakage of waves between her lips like bubbles betrayed her deception. The thought had came and passed Ernest to carry his fiancee to bed, but in this armchair, so warm and close to the living room fire… <em>‘Just a few more minutes,’ Adam pleaded to God in a whisper as he cradled Eve tight, ‘Just a few more minutes in Paradise, please’.</em> Ernest’s free hand on Persephone’s shoulder held her a tad closer.</p><p>“Mm-hmm,” Persephone pulled on his jacket like you would a stuck blanket. “We had a <em>party</em> and you are <em>smiling</em>,” She giggled with her eyes closed. “Someone tell the pastor, armageddon is coming, hell hath fallen to winter, all for how Mr. Ernest Sinclair looks so sincerely <em>happy</em>.“ She talked through her yawn, "Oh, t-the horror.”</p><p>Ernest didn’t look away from their intertwined hands but he still kissed her hairline with a smile, “Funny.” He twisted her engagement ring on her finger, trying to remind himself it, this, was real. “You know, I think forgot what it felt like.”</p><p>“One more time, love?” Persephone’s eyes fluttered halfway open before deciding eye contact wasn’t worth it and cuddling back into the crook of her fiancee’s neck.</p><p>Ernest held back from kissing her and kissing her less gentlemanly than that and then kissing her rather scandalously for the petname. He flexed his hand before reintertwining it with Persephone’s. “I think I forgot what ‘happiness’ was in my life for a long while before you waltzed into it, unabashed smiles and all.” He hoped she heard his ‘Thank you’ hidden in there.</p><p>Ernest could feel the heat of Persephone cheeks against his bare skin. She whispered to him, panting out the words: “My love, you made that easy.” And moved her hand just enough to kiss the palm of his.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>GIF CREDIT: @tenor.com/view/cute-couples-friendship-holding-hands-touching-gif-5016222</p><p>ORIGINAL STORY'S POST, on tumblr: playbychoices.tumblr.com/post/182468493481/pairing-ernest-sinclairmc-persephone-an</p><p>AO3 services as my back-up account for all my fics on tumblr. I post them there first, and then eventually mass back-up them here. If you want updates on my fics ASAP, send me a message on tumblr to be on my tag-list! I also post fan art there too</p><p>KUDOS ARE VERY KIND BUT REVIEWS MOTIVATE ME</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>